The present invention is directed to a disk-shaped tool bit for a manually operated power tool with an annular disk-shaped carrier member covered with abrasive grains at an outer circumferentially extending peripheral surface and at least partially in the region adjoining the peripheral surface. Further, the carrier member has a central through opening.
Disk-shaped tools or tool bits covered with abrasive grains are used to form grooves or notches and also to machine surfaces as well as to cut or mill parts formed of hard material, such as concrete, rock and the like.
A diamond cutting disk is disclosed in DE-OS 35 13 687 and includes an annular disk-shaped carrier member with a through opening and is covered with diamond grains at the outer circumferential periphery as well as on the side faces. The through opening extends perpendicularly to the side faces of the carrier member.
The attachment of such a diamond cutting disk to a manually operated power tool is achieved by a flange positioned on the drive spindle of the power tool and an attachment member with the diamond cutting disk located between them. Although the known diamond cutting disk is partially covered with diamond grains on the side faces, no machining of the surface to be worked on can be performed. At least a portion of the attachment member projects outwardly from the side face or surface of the diamond cutting disk facing away from the power tool and, thus, the attachment member bears against or contacts the surface to be worked on.
A power tool with flexural contact members for milling or shadow joints is known from DE-OS 32 39 986. The circular saw member disclosed in this patent publication is pot-shaped and, as a result, an attachment nut for securing the circular saw member to the power tool can be placed flush with the surface of one side face of the circular saw member.
If the side face surfaces of such a circular saw member were to be covered with abrasive grains, surface machining could be effected. The usability of both sides, desired for reasons of wear, however, would not be possible due to the pot-shaped design whereby in such a device considerable disadvantages would arise.